Everything
by Perhelediel
Summary: Five years knowing Naomi Kimishima and she still had him wrapped around her little finger...marrying her had only twisted him around further. Post-Trauma Team oneshot, Little Guy x Naomi.


_Author's Note:_ GAH. I think I looked this game up, saw how much it was, bought it, played it, beat it, and fell in love with it literally within the span of a week. I couldn't NOT write a little ficlet, although this is sort of outside the timeline and bordering on AU. I don't think Atlus could've been shoving Naomi x Little Guy into our faces more, if somebody paid them. Well, call me a sucker. Hope you enjoy this little post-series oneshot!

_Warnings__: _Um. First comes love, then comes marriage, then...?

_Disclaimer:_ None of it's mine. Characters (c) _Trauma Center: Second Opinion_ and _Trauma Center: Trauma Team_. _Everything_ lyrics care of Michael Buble._  
_

* * *

_**Everything  
...**_

"Seriously...these are your _friends_ we're talking about."

Navel was hunched over his knees on the window seat, pulling on a pair of crisp black socks. God, he hated formal shoes.

"I know...I just am not so sure about this."

The medical examiner was in front of the mirror, weight over one foot, one hip jauntily out and her arms crossed. She was nothing short of pouting, regarding her reflection with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

Navel finished pulling on his shoes and stood up, walking closer and meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"If...if I told you that you look more stunning than ever, would you believe me?" he tried. Try as he might, the sight of Naomi still made him stutter. Goddamn it. Shouldn't that have disappeared ages ago?

She clicked her tongue and turned around to face him, suddenly busying herself with his tie. Always the tie. And he was sure he'd gotten better at doing it himself, but...it was never perfect until Naomi messed with it.

"Naomi," he said, a tiny lilt to his voice, making her stop. She looked up at him, smiling a little at how his stern expression melted once her eyes met his. He had about as much backbone as a jellyfish.

"But I'll have to _dance_," she said petulantly.

"We've been over this. You let _me_ lead," he reminded her, reaching up to tweak her nose. She batted his hand away.

"But...but...like this? I'll be about as graceful as a buffalo," she grumbled, reaching to give his tie one last tug.

"Come on. Let's give it a try, right here."

There was a formal event that night for Resurgam First Care, celebrating 25 years since its establishment, and everyone they knew would be in attendance. It was black tie, dinner party, ballroom setting, the whole shebang. Navel had to admit he was pretty excited to get to go to one of these things-the FBI was a stiff bunch of bastards, after all-but for Naomi, it was just another formality. At least the prospect of seeing her good friends, even her surgeon who'd recently become a full-time resident (117 operations and procedures, and he'd been declared a free man) seemed to make her more inclined to be pleasant about it. Besides, the jabs Gabe would take at whatever frilly thing Maria put on were bound to be entertaining enough.

Navel gently took his wife's hands, placing one on his shoulder and interlacing his fingers with the other. Before she could protest, he slid his free hand to the small of her back-

"Ugh, already I can tell I'm going to look like an idiot..."

"Oh, stop it. Let's just see."

"Little Guy," she said sternly. He didn't let her see it, but he flushed a little at the old nickname.

_And you play it coy,  
But it's kinda cute,  
Oh, when you smile at me  
You know exactly what you do_

_Baby, don't pretend  
That you don't know it's true  
'Cause you can see it  
When I look at you._

He pulled her gently toward him, until their fronts pressed together, her firm rounded stomach keeping them from dancing as closely as they were used to. She was only four months along...she'd just started to show a couple of weeks ago, but she still wasn't quite adjusted to the change.

She was still pouting a little, her dark-stained lips drawn together, blue eyes downcast and distracted. He leaned down to her height, bringing them nose-to-nose.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, insistent. She quirked her lip, unable to keep stone-faced when he was like this. She allowed him to lead her in a gentle circle, swaying them back and forth, their child pressed between their bodies. He hummed a little tune about nothing into her ear, feeling her laugh softly against his cheek.

"Little Guy, when did you become such a sap?"

"W-what? I just-" he spluttered.

She kissed him then, and he melted on their lips' contact. _God._ Five years knowing Naomi Kimishima and she still had him wrapped around her little finger...marrying her had only twisted him around further.

_Oh, I can't believe  
That I'm your man  
And I get to kiss you, baby  
Just because I can_

_Whatever comes our way,  
We're gonna see it through  
And you know  
That's what our love can do._

They broke the kiss softly, still frozen in their dance. He flushed deep red as he trailed a kiss up onto the tip of her nose, then her forehead. His hand came from around her back to gently press it against her belly, running it up and over the soft curve. She reached up to hold his hand there. Neither moved for several minutes, only breathed.

"I am so goddamned lucky," he whispered against her forehead.

"You're not the only one," she retorted halfheartedly. It took a second for them to break apart to finish getting ready, the moment still hanging heavily in the air. He stood in the mirror where she'd been a few moments before, running a hand through his blonde hair and mussing it to his liking. Naomi bustled out of the room when she heard the doorbell ring, padding quickly down the steps to let the babysitter inside.

Alyssa jumped up from the couch as her adopted parents came down the stairs, clutching her cat Chloe to her chest, already in her pajamas.

"Oooooh!," she cooed in her little voice, still a little girl at heart at eleven years old. "Now-mee...Mom, you look amazing!"

He could see why, tonight. Naomi's silvery-blue hair was swept up all the way, exposing her porcelain neck, around which she wore a simple silver chain with a pendant. She wore a low-cut black dress that fell to the knee, that was gathered and puckered and clung to every curve. He had to admit...this dress looked even better on her pregnant, than it had before.

Naomi chuckled a little at the reaction. She knelt to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you, Alyssa," she said, and the girl bounded up to throw her little arms around her neck and hug her goodnight.

"Have fun tonight, Mom! Dad!"

Navel smiled, as Alyssa let her mother go and stopped to briefly pass her little hands over Naomi's swollen belly. "And you have fun, too!"

Little Guy could never help hovering over his wife as she went down the front stoop steps, and her heels clicked over the uneven bricks leading to their driveway. Only once he'd held open the door for her (she muttered something about him being too much of a gentleman, some days, honestly), gotten into the driver's seat, and saw her click her seatbelt into place could he relax. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the headrest.

"Well, let's get going, you know I hate being late."

"Yes, ma'am."

As he put his hand on the gear shift, hers closed over his. He glanced at her.

"I love you," she said simply.

_And in this crazy life  
And in these crazy times  
It's you, it's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything._

_**FIN.  


* * *

**_Reviews make my day! Please leave one, if you enjoyed this. Thanks in advance!_  
_


End file.
